Crossing Out
by VioletX10
Summary: AU. My name is Namine Strife.  I'm charged for the murder of Kairi Lockhart and Sora Leonheart with Roxas Caelum.  There's no crossing out mistakes on this paper.


**Crossing out**

_By: __VioletX10_

Discaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Simples.

* * *

There were…different types of 'out'.

Making out, going out, shouting out…

They're all really romantic and whatnot but has anyone ever thought of what 'crossing out' might mean?

Well, I mean, when you cross things out you normally do it on a mistake, right? And it's on paper too…

Hmmm….

Okay, I need to get to the point. I'm freezing cold out here and I don't want the police to come find me. I'd be dead before I reached home, knowing my family.

_Sigh_. I've done something bad.

Very, very bad. As in, you _can't_ be forgiven. No matter what.

**Flashback**

_A spiky-haired brunette ran towards me with hands in the air and a wide grin. My eyes lit up at the sight of him being so happy. _

_His best friends were with him too. Roxas, Olette, Hayner, Pence…and Kairi. Everyone just _loves_ Kairi. Even Sora, that spiky brunette._

"_Hey, guess what, guys?" Sora bounced up and down rapidly like a cute bunny. I giggled quietly, amused by his antics. _

"_What's up, Sora?" Hayner coolly inquired him. I could see Olette intertwining her hands with his hesitantly and I smiled. Happy couple…soon they'll be _making out_._

"_I got into Oblivion University!" he beamed. Kairi squealed and jumped on him, hugging him. Roxas and Hayner and Pence patted him on the back in congratulatory. Olette applauded him. _

_I was fighting back tears. _

_I thought he would end up in _my_ university. _

_Instead, he had ended up in _hers_._

**End Flashback**

So because everyone loves Kairi, I hated her. I hated her because I wasn't her. Selfish, right?

Even though I was shy girl Naminé or whatever, I secretly want attention. From everyone.

…But I guess she'll always be in the spotlight. No matter how many curtain calls I get, it's always her who gets more.

**Flashback**

"_Guess what, Nami!" Sora shook me slightly, a grin still on his face. "I'm so happy me and Kairi are finally together!" _

_I didn't even bother fixing the mistake in his sentence. "W-What? I-I thought…" I stammered. Then I remembered. They didn't have to go through long distance relationships. They go to university _together_. _

"_Nami, what's wrong? I thought you and the guys were altogether on _Operation: Get Kairi and Sora Together_."_

_I shook my head, never looking up from the interesting sight of my shoes. "It's nothing, Sor-Sor. I'm glad you two are _going out_. Um…" I turned away, facing the opposite direction. "I need to go now. My dad is probably worried." _

"_Oh…okay," he nervously chuckled. "Never get Mr. Strife worried!" And he ran off in the other direction. _

_I sighed. _

**End Flashback**

She gets EVERYTHING, doesn't she? Hasn't she had enough? She'll eventually get tired of gifts and toys…like she did with Sora. There's NO WAY I'll let her get away with this. But what can I do? I'm weak, helpless even. I'm just _Naminé_, the Girl Next Door.

So I made a pact with Roxas.

He wasn't too happy about the Kairi-Sora ordeal. In fact, he was the one who came up with the plan of killing them in the first place. I blatantly refused to handle a knife, though, so that plan was out.

I suggested to ruin their dates. Sora always lets me know whenever he's having a night out so finding out _when_ the plan should be put into action was no problem…No problem at all…

**Flashback**

"_Roxas," I whined, dragging him away from lightning a cigarette in front of me. I don't like smokers but Roxas was an exception. "Come _on_, Kairi and Sora are in that building!" I pointed to a restaurant that said: _Destiny's Embrace._ Come on, that's such a cheesy name. _

"_Wait, Naminé. I'm trying to light a cigarette here," Roxas hushed me but slowly followed my footsteps, eyes still on the cigarette and the lighter. _

_I rolled my eyes. "That's the whole reason why I'm dragging you away from it, idiot. You either don't smoke or get out of my sight." He sighed and threw his cigarette away and continued to follow me, lurking with me in the shadows as the beautiful (dreadful) sight of Kairi and Sora crossed our line of vision. _

_Roxas got up from his hiding place, making his way over to them in silence, his face with a blank expression. _

_I was startled, shocked. "Roxas!" I _shouted out_ and stumbled behind him. He pulled me up swiftly and smoothly, leading me inside the restaurant. _

"_We're going to have to go inside if you want this to work," he whispered and got us two the table nearest to the our targeted couple. _

"_How? They'll see us!" I harshly whispered back._

_He grinned devilishly. "Just remember. We're on a date, got it memorized?" _

**End Flashback**

So it wasn't as successful as I thought but we still had a good time. Who knew Roxas was the charming-comedian-bad boy type? I sure as hell didn't.

I need to hurry. I could see the lights in the distance. Plus, I don't want to be a frozen popsicle if they catch me.

**Flashback**

_Once Sora and Kairi were gone, Roxas and I rose from out seats and quietly made conversation with each other to avoid suspicion. _

_We watched as both of them disappeared into an alleyway, probably taking a shortcut back to their apartment. I've seen it and I hated it. _

_We walked into it as well but soon realized it was a dead end and Kairi and Sora were looking at us, faces contorted with anger. _

"_Why. Naminé? Why spy on us?" Sora barked, putting Kairi behind him. "And you as well, Roxas!" _

"_Naminé, you know I'll get tired of him soon. You can have him after me…" Kairi whispered, intending for only me to hear. _

_And that was enough to get the adrenalin pumping through my veins. I charged at her, revealing the knife I never thought I carried. Roxas watched me with wide eyes as I stabbed the redhead in the heart. Sora lunged at me but Roxas had him covered. He slipped to his knees as well, collapsing in his pool of blood. _

_I locked eyes with Roxas for a moment, forgetting everything. The blood on our hands and our clothes…_everything_. There's no _walking out_ now. _

_I stepped towards him, our faces millimeters apart. _

_And I closed it. _

**End Flasback**

The police got him soon after, someone having witnessed the murder. He made enough time to let me escape, stalling the guards and causing a commotion out on the streets. I didn't want to go but he said that I had to save myself.

So I did.

God, I feel so stupid now. It's all because of her. It's her fault. She's the one who is to blame.

But _I _was the one who killed her. She didn't take the blame. According to other people, I should be the one who should be punished.

I blacked out from exhaustion in the middle of nowhere. The police will come find me soon enough. I'll either be dead or still unconscious.

At least if I'm dead, I'll see Roxas again. Hopefully.

My name is Naminé Strife.

I'm charged for the murder of Kairi Lockhart and Sora Leonheart with Roxas Caelum.

There's no crossing out mistakes on this paper.

* * *

So random but who cares?

Uh...review? this is actually my first written thing here...


End file.
